


Scrabble

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Playful Luke, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Authors Note: Thanks to:  Baxter who very kindly informed me that, </p><p>'There are a lot of things that Craig and Luke can do with a Scrabble board and all those little tiles when the rest of (the) Gilmore mob aren't watching.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Alex

The sunshine is already streaming through the open bedroom window, warming the floorboards beside their bed. The gentle breeze lifts the curtain and allows the sounds of early morning in.  It is rubbish collection day and the sound of half asleep feet wheeling rumbly bins out to the pavement is only punctuated by the crunching sounds as last night's empty wine bottles are added to the recycling boxes.  It's a very nice 2.4 kids kind of neighbourhood that Craig and Luke are living in.

 

Spread-eagled on his back, naked and duvet less, due to the midsummer heat, Craig is lying very still.  He is afraid to open his eyes; it feels like there is a rather large spider crawling delicately across his chest.  He can picture it picking its way across: there's one foot (do spider's have feet?) and then, oh dear god, another one lands just next to it - he can feel the hairs bending under the weight of it.  As he becomes more aware he realises there are other little 'somethings' all over his body, thankfully they don't appear to be moving.  Then he feels the bed shift beside him. 

 

“Don't move you'll spoil it.” Luke whispers threateningly.

 

“And if I do?”

 

“I'll think of something.”

 

“Am I allowed to open my eyes at least?”

 

“Yes but for pity's sake stop talking or they'll fall off.”

 

Craig opens his eyes to see Luke bending over him, his perfectly pink tongue just visible between firm strong lips his as he frowns in concentration.

 

“That tickles you know.”

 

“Shh your chest moves more when you speak.”

 

“So?” Craig whispers back.

 

“The letters will fall off.”

 

“Letters?” Craig swallows the word back in.

 

“Yes.  Now will you shut up you're making them wobble.”

 

“I'm going to make you wobble if you don't let me know what's going on!” he hisses.

 

“Can't you see?”

 

Craig tucks his chin as far onto his chest as it will go.  And goes rapidly cross-eyed as he tries to focus on a patch of skin six inches away.

 

“No”

 

“Oh” Luke rocks back on his heels carefully, “That kind of spoils the point.  What about the ones further down, can you see them?”

 

Craig has two pillows under his head but try as he may the most he can see is a few pale coloured angular blobs forming trails across his skin.  “Sorry love, what were you doing?”

 

Luke is kneeling very still beside him thinking.  Craig lifts one hand slowly.  “Luke?”

 

“Put that back down you!  I thought you'd laugh when you saw it – Oh!  I've got an idea.  Don't move a muscle.” He slides very carefully off the bed and pads to the wardrobe and removes a soft rectangular pouch from the top shelf. 

 

“We don't use this nearly enough,” he grins, returning to the foot of the bed.  “Just need to make a few adjustments...” There is the weirdest little popping sound as a little 'something' lands on Craig's skin.  He can feel Luke's fingers brushing against him between his legs and despite the awkwardness of his situation feels himself stirring in response (It _is_ morning after all). 

 

“I thought you didn't want me to move?” he says carefully through clenched teeth.

 

Luke takes a couple of steps back.  “There that should do it.”  There is a gentle whirring noise followed by a short pause and then another.

 

“You can move now.”

 

Craig sits up slowly and the little 'somethings' fall off him.  He feels rather than hears them fall onto the bed.  After he has pushed himself upright he finds a few are still stuck to his body, puzzled he picks a T and an H from the top of his leg and looks at Luke, who is scattering Scrabble letters plinkety-plink onto the floor, clearing a space to sit in.

 

“Do I want to know why you covered me in Scrabble letters?”

 

“Well I wasn't practicing my spelling!” retorts Luke.  “I found the set and well, I thought it would be cool.  Make a change from food anyway.  I seemed to think you were rather annoyed when you couldn't get the chocolate stain out of those white sheets last time.”

 

Craig gathers Luke against his side.  “Show me then!”

 

The display on the back of the digital camera Luke is holding is small but razor sharp.

 

The first picture shows the lower half of Craig's body, near the bottom are two of the four words Luke could not place on Craig's skin, on the fitted sheet one foot is labelled F O O T and the other T O E S.

 

At the top of his right leg are the letters T H I G H and at the top of his left it says Q U A D S, both reading downwards. 

 

“I think someone's been spending too much time at the gym,” says Craig nudging Luke in the ribs.

 

“Quads are these muscles inside your thigh,” explains Luke kneading his fingers into Craig's leg.

 

Craig scrolls to the next picture.

 

Reading downwards, displaced to the left of Craig's actual one, is the longest word:

B E L L Y B U T T O N, reading across to join with its Y is T U M M Y.

 

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Glowers Craig.

 

“Only that I love your tummy AND your bellybutton,” replies the younger man blowing a tiny raspberry on the part in question.  “But if you're feeling guilty about it you can always join me in the gym.”

 

By one hand is the word F I N G E R S. “I'd used both the H's in thigh or I'd have done HAND too,” apologises Luke kissing the palm of the one closest to him.

 

Across his chest like a printed logo it says N I P P L E S, Luke has spaced the tiles out so they stretch from one to the other.  “Nicely done.” Is Craig's only comment, as he waits for Luke to touch him. 

 

“You think?” Luke smiles as he lays his lips against one, teasing it for a moment before moving across to swipe at the other with his tongue.

 

“Very,” groans Craig letting the camera fall from his hand as his head sinks back into the pillows. 

 

“There's one more,” demands Luke rather urgently, running his hands over Craig's thighs and continuing down to his feet.  “I can't touch it 'till you say it.”

 

“I saw it, I saw it.” Craig grins at the open desperation on Luke's face.  “Come here, I'll whisper it to you.”

 

...

 

“C...O...C...K”


End file.
